The Real Tea
by WindMageRina
Summary: Chapter 4 is now here! Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

**The Real Tea  
**  


Disclaimer Guy- Rina doesn't own anything of Yu-gi-oh, not even the pictures she stole from websites.  
  
WindMageRina- (ignoring him)Hey everyone! Well, I am sure all Yu-gi-oh fans know of the great debate of the hate/love Tea issue. Personally I always have been more on the side for Tea. She has her heart in the right place, even though she can be a tad(some of you may not agree) annoying at times.   
So I started thinking... Is there something more to her? What is the real Tea like? What does she think about things, like her life, and her friends? What would she say if she knew how people hated and loved her? I think there's more to her than we see, so here's my version. Flames will be considered, but i'm only trying to give some entertainment. Constructive criticism, though, is always welcome. Oh Yeah one more thing. I wrote this fic to put my gist as to how I think she may feel about things. The opinions Tea has on some things in here are not necessarily MY opinions, but most of them probably are. I may make this into story with a plot if you want me too. Or if you guys like the how this is I may be tempted to do more characters. Well enjoy.  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  


She shut the door sharply behind her, and a draft of the cold outdoor air swept into the room. Turning the lock, she carried her books to the table in the kitchen and set them down. Grabbing a coke out of the fridge, she plopped onto one of the cushioned chairs and let out a long, dramatic sigh.  
Tea Gardner, known as a good friend of champion duelists, or friendship speech girl. _You know, that ugly, dumb, lameo wannabe who had a sack full of speeches about friendship and love._ Her brow creased angrily as she thought of the latter. If only they knew, she told herself. If only they _knew_. _  
_  
_Knew what? Knew me._  
  
If only they knew what it was like to be her. Every day to put on a happy face for everybody. To always be the one who had to have the courage and hope that others lacked, even when she had barely enough for herself. To assure her friends that it was all going to be ok. _But was it?_ She'd started to wonder very much about that lately, especially with all the talk of evil and terrible things to come for her and her friends. She took a sip of her coke.  
  
_My friends.  
_  
She thought of them all the time, at least everyone knew that. Joey, Tristan, well..she thought..(_i GUESS Mai is my friend_), Mako, and of course Yugi.....Yugi. She pictured her friend in her mind, the sweet, if sort of naive guy who had always been there for her, telling her to follow her dreams. He had been through a lot, and Tea worried about him a lot. All this talk of evil and the past reenacting. She didn't want anything to happen to him, dueling and being challenged along with Yami, all to fulfill his destiny.   
She thought now of Yami, or as much as she could. She didn't really know what to make of him. At times, he seemed so nice, and others, as if he held back some dark powers that screamed to be released. He seemed to always have a lot on his mind. _But then, she did too. _People thought she loved him, which may have been true to an extent. He was **very** good-looking, and had a wildness about him that Tea liked, and he did watch out for Yugi's safety. But she could hardly count herself in love, and besides, how many other girls felt that way? So despite what they thought, she didn't really _love_ him. She drank some more of her drink, lost in her thoughts.  
Of course she couldn't forget Joey and Tristan, her other two close friends. Two silly but really cool guys, and they were always supporting her. Joey had learned so much about Duel monsters, especially since Duelist Kingdom. Before they knew it he was among the best around. And Tristan, well Tristan might have improved on his math scores since the last report card. He certainly acted crazy, what with being crazy over Serenity. She smiled faintly as she remembered all their crazy antics, even through the dislike of some people.  
  
_As cool as they are, they don't really know me either. No one does._  
  
She hated the way they treated her and her friends. The so called of the show. They liked some characters but trashed others. That always made her feel bad, if people didn't like her or her friends, couldn't they at least be civil? She knew that some of them were, but it was those who weren't that made her angry. _Yes, me, goody goody Tea is angry. Well, I have a right to be, with all that we have to put up with from them._ What would she do if she had the chance to do something about it? She didn't rightly know what she'd do to some of these people.  
But then, she reasoned, there were those who liked her, fans who liked what she did and said. But even they didn't know her. They didn't know of everything she went through. But it made her feel much better to know that at least they cared. S She would always have her friends beside her, and they'd face everything together. _Is that too much of a friendship speech for them? I don't care. I love my friends, and no matter what they think of me, I will stand besides those I care about, until the end. _She finished her coke, and walked over to the sink. She rinsed the bottle out, placed it in the sink, and walked back to the table. She picked up her text books and headed for her room, a sad but determined look on her face.   
  
_And they never will, if they have closed minds and hearts._


	2. The Scarlet Letter

**Well! I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and give the people what they want! I cannot say enough to express my thanks for all the wonderful reviews...but I know I've said THAT a million times. Ok I'm gonna run with a plot here, hope you guys like it!**  
  
** Oh due to several pleadings/threats ( I don't know which one to call it..JK Jackie) from a friend of mine, I have an announcement to make. PLEASE read and review the stories by Dragonwing. She has 5 X-Men Evolution stories that are really great, even if you don't like the show that much (I don't like it much myself but her stories are awesome). So PLEASE read and review them! Another note (this is of my own free will :D) it is a must that EVERYONE read the stories by PrincessRose! She has two Zelda stories so far and they are **phenomenal**!!! You are missing out if you don't read them!**  
  
Disclaimer Guy- Once again, Rina does not own Yu-gi-oh. Any involvement to steal the copyrights is purely that of yours and the security camera's imagination.  
  
WindMageRina- If it weren't for no character bashing I'd put you in the story and torture you! But on to chapter two! (ooh hey that rhymed!)  
  


**The Real Tea**   
**Chapter 2- The Scarlet Letter  
**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_  
  
_Why are these math problems so hard?!! _She blinked and raised her head from the textbook and looked at the clock. It's bright green numbers read that the time was 8:17 P.M. She'd been doing homework for almost two hours. The homework had gotten steadily harder over the weeks. It seemed as if the teachers were playing a game-- whoever had the most kids dead from overwork by the end of the year would win. She sighed and put it down to take a break. There wasn't any use frying her brain over it.  
She thought briefly about calling one of her friends but decided against it. She'd get off her homework and she needed to have that finished. If she didn't want detention anyway. Why the teachers were being so zealous all of a sudden was beyond her. _Maybe it has something to do with a possible raise for good performance or something._   
She rubbed her eyes and lay back on her pillow. She had a cramp in her neck for sitting like that for so long. She rubbed at it intensly, and it felt a lot better. Though she tried hard not to fall asleep, she closed her eyes for a second and before she knew it she was in dreamland.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGG!   
  
She woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Sitting up, she realized she'd fallen asleep, because the clock now read 8:43.  
  
BBBRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG!  
  
Getting up out of bed, she went to answer the door. _Now who could that be? _She asked herself as she walked up to the door. She unlocked it, and opened it, but when she looked out, no one was there. she said, walking out about a step to look around. All of a sudden she felt afraid, but couldn't explain why. Is anyone the- she looked down at her feet to see a letter. She picked it up, annoyed. _They could have just used the mailbox instead of ringing the bell. But at least it woke me up._ The letter was written in a beautiful calligraphy, and the words were colored a deep red. She could see that it was addressed to her, with no return address. Her name, _Tea Gardner, _waswritten elegantly at the top.  
The same inexplicable feeling of fear began to creep over her again, but she dismissed it. _It's just a letter, why should I be afraid of it? _But all of a sudden she **had** to read it._  
  
_She carried it inside, mechanically closing and locking the door. She opened a drawer in the kitchen a grabbed a letter opener, and with that headed back for her room. Situating herself on her bed, she opened the letter, unfolded the paper, and had a shock.  
  
**There was nothing on it!**  
  
She was instantly very annoyed. _Is this someone's idea of a joke? For Pete's sake-_ she yelled and dropped the letter, staring at it, as it seemed to spring to life, and words began to appear in the page, the same beautiful handwriting as on the envelope. She could hear the words in her head as if they were being spoken rather than written.  
**_  
_**_This is not a joke. _The words appeared on the page as she heard them inside her head._  
  
_What the?! Who-  
  
_I will ask the questions here, fool. But let me state it simply. My name is of no importance. However, know that soon I will rule this realm and all others, but there is one thing that I need. The power of the Millennium Puzzle that your friend possesses. I want you to get it for me.  
  
_Despite the overwhelming fear inside her, she got control of herself. No! Take Yugi's puzzle?! Why in the world do you think I would **EVER** help you get it?! she yelled. Her rage was greater than her fear. A cruel, high-pitched laugh echoed inside her head. More words began to appear in response.  
  
_Because you will have no other choice. For I have powers that you cannot imagine!!! My loyal servants, as well, are many. Why, may you ask, do I want your help? Could not my servants try to take it from him? No. Because _you_ are close to him, and so will have a good opportunity, also I know he will not harm you as he may one of my minions. This is your task. I want you to take it from him and bring it to me. Once you have it you will know where to go, and I feel certain he will follow, and then I will take it for my own! And I warn you, if you tell anyone of this you and your friends will suffer! Doubt my powers and you will be sorry! _With that, the letter caught fire and burned itself up, leaving no more than a small pile of ashes where it had once been.  
  
Tea's breathing was rapid and her heart pounded as she stood there staring at it, shivering. Her thoughts came in waves as she sat back down. She reached for the phone but quickly suppressed the urge, remembering the warning she had been given. _Oh man, what do I do now? _she thought._ I can't steal Yugi's puzzle! But what if what that letter said was right, and if I don't something terrible will happen to my friends? Those followers of whoever that was may be watching me right now! I **can't **do what it said but.... how can I avoid it? Oh what do I do! What do I do?!  
  
  
_*K that's all for now! I hope you like it. It'll get better later, I promise! (As soon as I finish writing chapter three!)* _  
_


	3. When Warnings Go Unheeded

**Yeah! Chapter three!Took me long enough, eh? Well again, thanks for reviews! Ya'll are all so cool! If anyone was wondering, I think this thing is going to have probably at max 7 chapters, but they're all gonna be pretty short so don't worry. I don't like very long chapters anyway..i'd rather fit it in to 20 small chapters that 8 big ones or whatever..but I'm just rambling so let's get on to the disclaimer.**  
  
**Oh btw Tea's mom appears in at least this and the next chapter...so if she doesn't have a mom at all in the original or the dub I'm sorry! Thought I'd just go ahead and let you know!**  
  
Disclaimer Guy- Again, Rina does not own Yu-gi-oh. Please look away from any and all folders entitled Top-secret Plan Number (may vary) to steal Yu-gi-oh ownership rights. Thank you.  
  
WindMageRina- Do you EVER quit?! Wait don't tell me, let's just get on with the story... (under her breath) but one of these days. Muah-ha ha ha ha!  
  
  


**The Real Tea  
Chapter Three  
When Warnings Go Unheeded   
Part 1  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  


She woke up having no idea how she had fallen asleep. That's when her memory returned. She jerked up on her bed and looked around anxiously for signs of what had happened last night. _Was it a dream?_ She began to think, but looked beside her to see her unfinished homework. She gulped, and crawled to the side of the bed to see if the pile of ashes was still there, but when she looked over the edge, there was nothing.  
She stopped, somewhat startled, but also confused. _Could I really have dreamed it all? If that's so then I've gotta stop drinking sugar-loaded drinks before I start my homework. But how could it have been a dream? It all seemed so real...the voice, the evil power I felt. If it wasn't a dream and I don't do what it says something terrible could happen. But if I do as it said and it IS a dream, how would I EVER be able to explain? Man! This is too confusing, but what should I do? I guess the only thing I can do is to wait and see..I just hope that it **was** a dream.   
_Tea looked at her clock. The time read 7:35. _Ack! _she thought. _I must have overslept! Why didn't mom wake me up? Well at least there's enough time to dress and get a bite to eat.  
_She quickly dressed, packed away her things for school (she'd have to beg her forgiveness from the teachers for the homework) and went into the kitchen. On the table was a note. Tea picked it up and read it. It was from her mom. It said:_  
  
Tea,   
I saw that you were still asleep at seven, and thought about getting you up but you looked as if you were sick. I decided that I'd let you sleep and when you woke up you could decide about going to school. I made a plate of eggs and sausage for you for when you woke up, it's in the microwave. I'll be coming home to check on you today as soon as I can. Love you!  
  
Mom  
  
_ Tea smiled, silently thanking her mom for thinking about that. She finished her breakfast finished rather hurriedly, since she'd have to get to school quickly. She made a decision to not worry abut the letter for now, if it was real or if it was a dream that fact would reveal itself quickly. At least that's what she told her mind, and tried her best to block out the sense of dread in her heart. She put the dishes in the sink, grabbed her bag, and was out the door.  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  


  
She had made the bell, but just barely. Unfortunately, as she was hurrying to her seat she didn't see the foot out in the way. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, along with all her stuff. She felt herself go red with anger and humiliation as she heard the snickers from her classmates and whispers of her various nicknames formed from their spite. Friendship speech girl they whispered as they laughed. She looked up, and the boy who had tripped her, named Mark Flint, smiled, but there was laughter there. he said smugly. Didn't see you there.   
She felt like cussing them all out but heard someone kneel beside her. Tea? Are you ok? the concerned voice of Yugi Mouto asked. She looked up at him, his violet eyes filled with worry, and nearly choked as she saw the Millennium Puzzle dangling off of his neck. _ It's wasn't real! Right? _She asked herself and smiled weakly, sitting up. Ye-Yeah I'm okay. I just tripped, but I'm fine. she said, still embarrassed. I'm gonna beat up those stupid punks. another voice said and she saw Joey picking up her books. We all know they did it on purpose. Tristan said, coming up behind her, as he'd been picking up pencils and pens from various spots in the room. Tea held back tears of gratitude as Tristan and Yugi helped her up and to her seat, and Joey put her things on her desk. Are you sure you're ok? Yugi asked her. Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks guys. she said, trying hard not to look at the Puzzle, knowing it would get her off thinking about things she wanted to keep from her mind. Yugi nodded, and the three of them went to their seats.  
  
The rest of school was pretty uneventful, and for some reason the teachers allowed her to make up the unfinished homework, well..as long as she did that night's work as well. She wasn't thrilled but it was better than big fat zeros in the grade book. All was not well though. The kids kept snickering when they saw her in the halls. _Jerks._ she told herself. She had other things to worry about. Like the letter that had appeared last night. It and the evil task it wanted her to complete seemed to drift in her mind as if far away, but it still bothered her. Even though she tried to convince herself it wasn't true, something inside her would not let it go. She decided to skip her dance lesson that day and just go home after school.   
As she packed away the books she'd need for homework, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Hey guys. she said, trying to sound casual. What's up? she asked. Tristan said, We just wanted to make sure you weren't being bothered. she smiled. No I'm fine. But I'm gonna go on home, mom's coming to check on me. I don't feel so well, but I'll be fine. See you guys later ok? Before they could say anything, she was out the doors and on her way home. _  
  
BRRR it's cold out here._ She thought as she turned down her street. _I will be SO glad to get home. _As she approached saw the house lights on and her mom's car in the driveway. _Yeah, mom's already home. _she thought, relived. _Maybe this really was just some stupid dream. After all, I didn't do what it said and nothing has happened yet. _  
She went to the door, oblivious to everything but the fact that she wanted to see her mother. she called out as soon as she was inside. In the kitchen, Tea. her mother's voice called back. Tea walked into the kitchen and set down her things. Her mother was at the refrigerator looking at a calendar.   
Anyone who saw them together may have wondered if they were sisters, she and her mom looked so much alike, and her mother looked younger than she really was. When Tea's mom heard her daughter come in she looked away from the calendar and smiled. Hey hon, you look tired. I thought you might not be going to dance today so I came home early. How about some soup and crackers for dinner? I'll get that started if you'll make us some tea (**WMR**-the **drink,** people). Sounds great mom, I'll start on that.   
Tea was cleaning up after dinner as her mom prepared to leave again for work. She was really starting to convince herself that it was all a dream when the phone rang. I'll get it mom. she said loudly and picked up the receiver in the kitchen. she asked. It was Joey's voice, but she could tell something was not right. Did you hear about Tristan? Joey hesitantly asked.   
The fear began to well up inside her. she said shakily. What happened to him? He had an accident on his bike, got thrown off and hit his head. Someone found him and called his house, who then let me know, since I walk home close to his street they caught me up. He's doing ok now, he's got a bad headache but that's all. I just wanted to make sure you knew, and I already called Yugi too so he knows. That's awful! Tea said trying to hide the torrent of fear she held. _No! No! It's not true! It was a dream! _her mind began to shout. Thanks for telling me Joey... she said after a moment. he said. Well I guess I better go, gotta tell dad about it, I just got home and he wants ta know why I'm so late. Me and Yugi are gonna go see Tristan tomorrow after school. You comin'? Of course. Tea said absently. See you later then. Bye Tea. Bye Joey. she said and replaced the receiver, bathed in cold sweat.   
Her mother came into the room. Is something wrong, honey? she asked. You look pale. Yeah. Tristan had an accident on his bike. Tea said, but thought_ No! No! It's a coincidence! It just can't be real!_ O heavens is he all right? her mother asked. Yeah, he's ok. I'm gonna go with Joey and Yugi tomorrow to see him. Her mother looked relived. Well I'm glad it seems to be nothing serious. I've always thought those bikes were dangerous.... she trailed off, thinking about something, and then came out of her trance. I'm sorry dear, I hate to go but I have to get back to work. I'm so sorry about your friend, tell him hello for me when you go see him. I will mom. Tea answered. They hugged, and her mother went to the door and stopped, looking at the mail she had left on the entry table. Oh! I forgot to tell you. her mom said, turning around. This came for you today.  
  
  
In her hand was a letter, with no return address, written in scarlet calligraphy, with the name _Tea Gardner _written elegantly at the top.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Well whaddya think? That last line gave me cold chills! And I'm the one who wrote it! Well I hope you like it, chapter 4 is part two and the continuation of this chapter, since I noticed that this one was getting a little long. Chapter 4 will start RIGHT AFTER the ending of this chapter, but I haven't yet decided how I want the story to go. Well see you at next update!**


	4. Beware of Second Chances

**I HUMBLY BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS!! But I am finally off of may lazy ass!! Of course, a huge thanks to all the reviews!**  
  
****If you didn't know this chapter starts RIGHT after chapter three - When Warnings go Unheeded. So if you don't remember what happened in chapter three you may want to go back and refresh your memory! **Ok well I think that's it! Here is the disclaimer ( I don't want you evil attorneys to have any reason to sue me).**  
  
Disclaimer Guy- Again Rina does not own Yu-gi-oh. Please ignore her hideous attempts to make this royal piece of junk believable.   
  
WindMageRina- No relief for the stressed. Geez. Ah well. Here's Chapter Four. Hope you enjoy it, as always!  
  


**The Real Tea  
Chapter Four  
Beware of Second Chances  
Part 2  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  


  
It seemed like eternity as she stood there staring at the letter her mother held out to her. It was back, and it was real. _Horrifyingly real._ The thoughts raced by in her mind so quickly that she had no time to process them. The magnitude of it had seemed to take root in her mind with a strong hold. Forever passed before her mother sent her crashing back to earth.  
Tea? Are you going to take it?  
She started, realizing she'd just been sitting there, and reached out, taking the small envelope from her mother's hand. Somehow, in the midst of her flashing thoughts, the words punched out through her mouth.   
Her mother's brows creased as she frowned. You know, maybe I should stay home. You don't seem well. Trying to ignore her mother's worried look, she spoke.   
No, I'm fine mom, I-I was just thinking about something.  
Are you sure, dear?   
Yeah mom, you'd better get back to work. Her mother finally nodded.   
Well ok if you're sure Tea, but I don't want you up too late tonight, you go on and go to bed early. Ok?   
Yeah sure mom. See you later. Tea replied.   
Good-bye hon.   
  
  
Tea watched her mother leave, and as soon as Tea was sure she was gone, she went into the living room and quickly tossed the letter on the floor near the couch. She immediately left the room and went everywhere else in the house she could think of. In her room to read a book for school, the kitchen for a light snack, the bathroom for a quick shower. After her shower, she outfitted herself a warm yellow sweater and a comfortable pair of pants, then went into the laudnry room to wash some clothes. Just anywhere and doing anything so that she could be away from it. The harder she tried to put it out of her mind, however, the more persistently in haunted her. She knew it wasn't going to go away just by leaving it there.   
  
After about an hour of trying to ignore it, she thought about the letter opener in her room. After a moment of debate, she went to get it, thinking that maybe she had just better open it. After all, what would happen if she didn't?  
She walked out of her room into the hallway, looking anxiously into the living room where she knew the letter waited. Finally, gathering her resolve, she gulped, clenched her fists, and walked stiffly into the living room. The letter sat innocently on the floor just where she had left it. As she walked closer to it, it's glossy surface and vermillion writing seemed to shine and pulse with a living, evil energy. Staring at it, her thoughts began to race again. _No! No! It wasn't a nightmare. I can't believe this! What do I do now? I didn't do what it said and then Tristan was hurt! It's all real! What will it say? What's going to happen to me and my friends? _She slowly sat down next to the letter, and reached out even more deliberately, grasping it in slightly her hand. Her hand shaking, she pulled the letter up to the opener and she pulled. A shiver ran down her as it ripped the pure white envelope, the tearing sound echoing sickeningly in her ear. The paper, which again first appeared blank, flew from her hands to float in front of her, and the words began to write themselves.  
  
_Didn't I warn you? _she heard inside her head, as it began, it's scorning almost of that like a teacher to a student. _ I told you. I warned you. I told to take Yugi's puzzle and you did not. I warned you that I would punish your friends. I gave you all day and you still failed me. Did you think I was lying? You're more of a fool than I thought. However, I have decided to give you a second chance. This is the only reason your friend is still alive.   
  
_Tea began to cry out at this but the speaker cut her off. _  
  
No. You do not understand, mortal. You must go right now to Yugi's house and take his millennium item! This is your only chance. You will either go now or I will have to take the matter into my own hands. I would much rather not do that, but if you force me to I will. Now decide, before I lose patience with you!  
  
_She sat back against the couch, her sky blue eyes glittering with emotion. _My last chance? But-but- I can't! How can I choose between my friends? I can't do it! I can't have any of them hurt!_ Large, silver tears began to fall from her eyes, unceasingly.   
  
_Now! _the letter insisted. _I am losing my patience! Decide now or I will decide for you!  
  
_Tea realized what she had to do, no matter what the cost to herself. She stood up, and gather every once of courage that she had.   
  
she screamed, in a commanding voice she barely knew was her own.   
  
_What did you say?! _the letter asked angrily.  
  
You heard me! she continued to yell. The adrenaline pumped through her as her heart rate rose along with her growing anger, smothering the fear. I said I would never help you to get Yugi's puzzle! Neither will I have Tristan, Joey, or anyone else harmed by you! You get away and leave me and my friends alone! I'm NOT GOING to help you! I NEVER will!!! the words resounded in her head, her ears, and all around her and the letter. The room fell silent for a long time.  
  
_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!_ the voice laughed mockingly out of the silence. The words seemed to come as if through water, as the speaker paused, and then spoke in a sonorous, mocking voice as the words appeared.  
_Never my child? That is a hard bargain you strike with me. But perhaps it is for the better. Destroying both you and your friends will make certain I won't have any messy complications later on. _The letter burned itself up once more. But before Tea could react to this, the monstrous energy that had been contained in the letters flew out in a small explosion, and mysterious writer of the letters appeared before her!  
  
The room went blacker than the nothing of space, and the evil power this shadow held instantly choked Tea as it pressed in around her. For the thing was a shadow-being, nameless creatures born of the hate people had in life and given form from the souls of these mortals at death, beings whose thoughts dwell only on their lust for power and the souls of the living. Apparently, this being had devoured many souls, as it faced her, nearly 6 feet tall, and it's pitch dark appearance and blood red eyes seemed to fill the already dark room. Try as she might she could not tear her eyes from the creature nor could she turn her mind from the evil power than emitted from it, compressing her senses. The smile it had grew larger, and it's eyes showed nothing but pure, drowning evil in their depths. Now it is time for me to rule the world. the dark creature said and walked toward her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tea screamed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** (GOOD LORD I am comma-happy!!!) I know it wasn't a long chapter plot wise at all but this was the best place I could find to put a break in the story for an update.*  
  
Well I have to set the scene for chapter 5, but never fear, you'll know soon enough what's happened to Tea. Sorry to anyone who was wondering if Malik was the writer of the letters (I know it sounded a lot like it and that's something I may have to work on...but then again villains are all the same)! Had ya going didn't I? (j/k) Maybe I'll give him a little ficcie of his own! Probably humor, I'd love to see him embarrassed. ::feels stupid ideas coming on::   
Review please, as your comments, suggestions, criticisms, ideas, pleas, etc are always really important to me! Well, more on the next update! **  
  



End file.
